


List of All Kingsguard Members

by sabhnc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Filling In the Gaps, information, world-building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabhnc/pseuds/sabhnc
Summary: A list of every kingsguard member, when they served, and the kings they served under. An attempt to create a coherent history of the kingsguard. Largely based on information from A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Gaps are filled by Kingsguard members without specific times of service and, where necessary, original characters. Mostly semi-canonical





	List of All Kingsguard Members

List of the Kingsguard by date of death:

**Under Aegon I Targaryen (10-37 AC)**

Ser Robin Darklyn. Appointed by Aegon I. Served 10-28 AC.

Ser Richard Roote. Appointed by Aegon I. Served 10-35 AC.

Ser Gregor Goode. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-38 AC.

Ser Humfrey the Mummer. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-41 AC.

Ser Addison Hill of House Swyft. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-41 AC.

Ser Griffith Goode. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-42 AC.

The Greatheart. Appointed by Aegon I. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 28 AC-42 AC.

Ser Lyman Darry. Appointed by Aegon I. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 35 AC-42 AC.

Ser Corlys Velaryon, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I, Aenys I, and Maegor I from 10-47 AC. 

 

**Under Aenys I Targaryen (37-42 AC)**

Ser Humfrey the Mummer. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-38 AC.

Ser Addison Hill of House Swyft. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-41 AC.

Ser Griffith Goode. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 10-42 AC.

The Greatheart. Appointed by Aegon I. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 28 AC-42 AC.

Ser Lyman Darry. Appointed by Aegon I. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I and Aenys I from 35 AC-42 AC.

Ser Jeffory Norcross. Appointed by Aenys I. Served 38-42.

Ser Raymund Baratheon. Appointed by Aenys I Targaryen. Served under Aenys I and Maegor I from 38-42 AC. Killed by Lord Rupert Falwell.

Ser Davos Darklyn. Appointed by Aenys I Targaryen. Served under Aenys I and Maegor I from 38-43 AC.

Ser Corlys Velaryon, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I, Aenys I, and Maegor I from 10-47 AC. 

 

**Maegor I Targaryen (42-48 AC)**

Ser Raymund Baratheon. Appointed by Aenys I Targaryen. Served under Aenys I and Maegor I from 38-42 AC. Killed by Lord Rupert Falwell.

Ser Davos Darklyn. Appointed by Aenys I Targaryen. Served under Aenys I and Maegor I from 38-42 AC.

Ser Corlys Velaryon, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon I. Served under Aegon I, Aenys I, and Maegor I from 10-47 AC. 

Ser Owen Bush. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 42-48 AC.

Ser Maladon Moore. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 42-48 AC.

Ser Jon Tollett. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 42-48 AC. Took the Black.

Ser Symond Crayne. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 42-48 AC. Took the Black.

Ser Harrold Langward. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 42-48 AC.

Ser Olyver Bracken. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 42-48 AC. Took the Black.

Ser Raymund Mallery. Appointed by Maegor I Targaryen. Served 43-48 AC. Took the Black.

 

**Jaehaerys I Targaryen (48-103 AC)**

Ser Willam the Wasp. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 49-56 AC.

Ser Joffrey Doggett. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 48-59 AC.

Ser Samgood of Sour Hill. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 49-59 AC.

Ser Victor the Valiant. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 49-59 AC.

Ser Lucamore Strong. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 56-73 AC. Took the Black after breaking his vows.

Ser Lorence Roxton. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 49-76 AC.

Ser Pate the Woodcock. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 49-82 AC.

Ser Robin Shaw. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 59-94 AC.

Ser Gyles Morrigan, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 48-99 AC, always of Lord Commander.

Ser Clement Crabb. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 59-101 AC.

Ser Michael Mertyns. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 76-102 AC.

Ser Alleric Cave. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served 82-102 AC.

Ser Ryam Redwyne, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Named Lord Commander in 99 AC. Briefly Hand of the King. Served 59-105 AC.

Ser Harrold Westerling, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 105 AC. Served under Jaehaerys I and Viserys I from 73-112 AC.

Ser Wiggen Hardy. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served under Jaehaerys I and Viserys I from 101-112.

Ser Orivel the Open-Handed. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served under Jaehaerys I and Viserys I from 94-118 AC.

Ser Willis Fell, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 131 AC. Served under Jaehaerys I, Viserys I, Aegon II, and Aegon III from 99-133 AC.

 

**Viserys I Targaryen (103-129 AC)**

Ser Ryam Redwyne, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Named Lord Commander in 99 AC. Briefly Hand of the King. Served 59-105 AC.

Ser Harrold Westerling, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 105 AC. Served under Jaehaerys I and Viserys I from 73-112 AC.

Ser Wiggen Hardy. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served under Jaehaerys I and Viserys I from 101-112.

Ser Orivel the Open-Handed. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Served under Jaehaerys I and Viserys I from 94-118 AC.

Ser Erryk Cargyll. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Served under Viserys I and Rhaenyra from 103-129 AC.

Ser Arryk Cargyll. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Served under Viserys I and Aegon II from 103-129 AC.

Ser Steffon Darklyn, Lord Commander. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 129 AC. Served under Viserys I and Rhaenyra from 112-129 AC.

Ser Criston Cole, Lord Commander. Appointed Viserys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 112 AC. Served under Viserys I and Aegon II from 105-130 AC.

Ser Rickard Thorne. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Served under Viserys I and Aegon II from 112-130 AC.

Ser Lorent Marbrand, Lord Commander. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 129 AC. Served under Viserys I and Rhaenyra from 118-130.

Ser Willis Fell, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 131 AC. Served under Jaehaerys I, Viserys I, Aegon II, and Aegon III from 99-133 AC.

 

**Aegon II Targaryen (129-131 AC)**

Ser Arryk Cargyll. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Served under Viserys I and Aegon II from 103-129 AC.

Ser Criston Cole, Lord Commander. Appointed Viserys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 112 AC. Served under Viserys I and Aegon II from 105-130 AC.

Ser Rickard Thorne. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Served under Viserys I and Aegon II from 112-130 AC.

Ser Gyles Belgrave. Appointed by Aegon II Targaryen. Served 129-131 AC.

Ser Gyles Greycloak, a traitor. Appointed by Aegon II Targaryen. Served 129-131 AC.

Ser Willis Fell, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 131 AC. Served under Jaehaerys I, Viserys I, Aegon II, and Aegon III from 99-133 AC.

Ser Marston Waters, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon II Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 133 AC. Served under Aegon II and Aegon III from 129-135 AC.

 

**Rhaenyra Targaryen (129-131 AC)**

Ser Steffon Darklyn, Lord Commander. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 129 AC. Served under Viserys I and Rhaenyra from 112-129 AC.

Ser Erryk Cargyll. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Served under Viserys I and Rhaenyra from 103-129 AC.

Ser Lorent Marbrand, Lord Commander. Appointed by Viserys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 129 AC. Served under Viserys I and Rhaenyra from 118-130.

Ser Glendon Goode, Lord Commander. Appointed by Rhaenyra Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 130 AC. Served 129-130 AC.

Ser Lyonel Bentley. Appointed by Rhaenyra. Served 129-130 AC.

Ser Harrold Darke. Appointed by Rhaenyra. Served 129-130 AC.

Ser Adrian Redfort. Appointed by Rhaenyra. Served 129-130 AC.

Ser Loreth Lansdale. Appointed by Rhaenyra. Served 129-130.

 

**Aegon III Targaryen (131-157 AC)**

Ser Regis Groves. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served 131-132 AC.

Ser Willis Fell, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 131 AC. Served under Jaehaerys I, Viserys I, Aegon II, and Aegon III from 99-133 AC.

Ser Clarence Crabb. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served 131-133 AC.

Ser Galbert Pyne. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served 131-133 AC.

Ser Amaury Peake. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served 133-135 AC.

Ser Mervyn Flowers. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served 133-135 AC.

Ser Marston Waters, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon II Targaryen. Appointed Lord Commander in 133 AC. Served under Aegon II and Aegon III from 129-135 AC.

Ser Robert Darklyn. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served 136-153 AC.

Ser Raynard Ruskin, Lord Commander. Appointed by the Regency Council. Appointed Lord Commander in 135 AC. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from 131-159 AC.

Ser Rupert Crabb. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from 132-161 AC.

Ser Edmund Warrik. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from135-161 AC.

Ser Dennis Whitfield. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from135-161 AC.

Ser Agramore Cobb. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from135-161 AC.

Ser Joffrey Stauton. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from 131-161 AC.

Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon III. Appointed Lord Commander in 172 AC. Served under Aegon III, Daeron I, Baelor I, Viserys II, and Aegon IV from 153-183 AC.

 

**Daeron I Targaryen (157-161)**

Ser Raynard Ruskin, Lord Commander. Appointed by the Regency Council. Appointed Lord Commander in 135 AC. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from 131-159 AC.

Ser Olyvar Oakheart. Appointed by Daeron I. Served 159-161 AC.

Ser Rupert Crabb. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from 132-161 AC.

Ser Edmund Warrik. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from135-161 AC.

Ser Dennis Whitfield. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from135-161 AC.

Ser Agramore Cobb. Appointed by Aegon III Targaryen. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from135-161 AC.

Ser Joffrey Stauton. Appointed by the Regency Council. Served under Aegon III and Daeron I from 131-161 AC.

Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon III. Appointed Lord Commander in 172 AC. Served under Aegon III, Daeron I, Baelor I, Viserys II, and Aegon IV from 153-183 AC.

**Baelor I Targaryen (161-171)**

Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon III. Appointed Lord Commander in 172 AC. Served under Aegon III, Daeron I, Baelor I, Viserys II, and Aegon IV from 153-183 AC.

Refused to name others, claiming that as king he needed not such a large guard.

 

**Viserys II Targaryen (171-172)**

Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon III. Appointed Lord Commander in 172 AC. Served under Aegon III, Daeron I, Baelor I, Viserys II, and Aegon IV from 153-183 AC.

Ser Tom Costayne. Appointed by Viserys II. Served under Viserys II, Aegon IV, Daeron II, Aerys I, and Maekar I from 171-231 AC.

Ser Rolland Darklyn. Appointed by Viserys II. Died an hour after joining, convincing Viserys not to name other Kingsguard. Served 172-172 AC.

 

**Aegon IV Targaryen (172-184 AC)**

Ser Terrence Toyne. Appointed by Aegon IV. Executed for having an affair with Aegon’s mistress. Served 172-178 AC.

Prince Aemon Targaryen, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon III. Appointed Lord Commander in 172 AC. Served under Aegon III, Daeron I, Baelor I, Viserys II, and Aegon IV from 153-183 AC.

Ser Robert Flowers, known as Red Robert Flowers, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon IV. Appointed Lord Commander in 184 AC. Served under Aegon IV and Daeron II from 172-188 AC.

Ser Rickard Darklyn. Appointed by Aegon IV. Served 172-188

Ser Lyonel Corbray. Appointed by Aegon IV. Served 172-194

Ser Daron Celtigar. Appointed by Aegon IV. Served 172-196

Ser Alyn Connington, the Pale Griffin, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon IV. Appointed Lord Commander in 188 AC. Served Aegon IV, Daeron II, and Aerys I from 178-217 AC.

Ser Tom Costayne. Appointed by Viserys II. Served under Viserys II, Aegon IV, Daeron II, Aerys I, and Maekar I from 171-231 AC.

 

**Daeron II (184-209 AC)**

Ser Robert Flowers, known as Red Robert Flowers, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon IV. Appointed Lord Commander in 184 AC. Served under Aegon IV and Daeron II from 172-188 AC.

Ser Rickard Darklyn. Appointed by Aegon IV. Served 172-188 AC.

Ser Lyonel Corbray. Appointed by Aegon IV. Served 172-194 AC.

Ser Daron Celtigar. Appointed by Aegon IV. Served 172-196 AC.

Ser Gwayne Corbray. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 188-209 AC.

Ser Willem Wylde. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 196-211 AC.

Ser Alyn Connington, the Pale Griffin, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon IV. Appointed Lord Commander in 188 AC. Served Aegon IV, Daeron II, and Aerys I from 178-217 AC.

Ser Donnel of Duskendale. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 194-219 AC

Ser Roland Crakehall. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 188-224 AC.

Ser Tom Costayne. Appointed by Viserys II. Served under Viserys II, Aegon IV, Daeron II, Aerys I, and Maekar I from 171-231 AC.

 

**Aerys I Targaryen (209-221 AC)**

Ser Willem Wylde. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 196-211 AC.

Ser Alyn Connington, the Pale Griffin, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon IV. Appointed Lord Commander in 188 AC. Served Aegon IV, Daeron II, and Aerys I from 178-217 AC.

Ser Donnel of Duskendale. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 194-219 AC

Ser Roland Crakehall. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 188-224 AC.

Ser Arryk Oakheart. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 211-225 AC.

Ser Eggar Royce. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 217-229 AC.

Ser Tom Costayne. Appointed by Viserys II. Served under Viserys II, Aegon IV, Daeron II, Aerys I, and Maekar I from 171-231 AC.

Ser Alyn the Brave. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 219-235 AC.

The Demon of Darry. Kept their identity hidden. Appointed by Aerys I. Appointed Lord Commander in 217 AC. Served 209-

 

**Maekar I Targaryen (221-233 AC)**

Ser Roland Crakehall. Appointed by Daeron II. Served 188-224 AC.

Ser Arryk Oakheart. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 211-225 AC.

Ser Eggar Royce. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 217-229 AC.

Ser Tom Costayne. Appointed by Viserys II. Served under Viserys II, Aegon IV, Daeron II, Aerys I, and Maekar I from 171-231 AC.

Ser Alyn the Brave. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 219-235 AC.

The Demon of Darry. Kept their identity hidden. Appointed by Aerys I. Appointed Lord Commander in 217 AC. Served 209-239 AC.

Ser Rodrik Tarly. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 221-259 AC.

Ser Lyonel Bracken. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 229-259 AC.

Ser Pate the Peach. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 224-259 AC.

Ser Marlyn the Small. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 225-263 AC.

 

**Aegon V Targaryen (233-259 AC)**

Ser Alyn the Brave. Appointed by Aerys I. Served 219-235 AC.

The Demon of Darry. Kept their identity hidden. Appointed by Aerys I. Appointed Lord Commander in 217 AC. Served 209-239 AC.

Ser Elgen. Appointed by Aegon V. Served 239-259 AC.

Ser Rodrik Tarly. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 221-259 AC.

Ser Addam Hill. Appointed by Aegon V. Served 235-259 AC.

Ser Lyonel Bracken. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 229-259 AC.

Ser Pate the Peach. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 224-259 AC.

Ser Duncan the Tall, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aegon V. Appointed Lord Commander in 239 AC. Served 236-259 AC.

Ser Marlyn the Small. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 225-264 AC.

 

**Jaehaerys II Targaryen (259-262 AC)**

Ser Marlyn the Small. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 225-264 AC.

Prince Lewyn Martell. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Served 261-283 AC.

Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Served 259-283 AC, as Lord Commander for all of them

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 283 AC. Served 259-299 AC.

 

**Aerys II Targaryen (262-283 AC)**

Ser Marlyn the Small. Appointed by Maekar I. Served 225-264 AC.

Ser Gwayne Gaunt. Appointed by Aerys II. Served 262-277 AC.

Ser Harlan Grandison. Appointed by Aerys II. Served 262-281 AC.

Ser Jonothor Darry. Appointed by Aerys II. Served 262-283 AC.

Prince Lewyn Martell. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Served 261-283 AC.

Ser Oswell Whent. Appointed by Aerys II. Served 264-283 AC.

Ser Gerold Hightower, the White Bull, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Served 259-283 AC, as Lord Commander for all of them.

Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of Morning. Appointed by Aerys II. Served 277-283.

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 283 AC. Served 259-299 AC, kicked out by Joffrey Lannister.

Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 299 AC. Served 281-? AC.

 

**Robert I Baratheon (283-298 AC)**

Ser Edric Redfort. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283-290 AC.

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 283 AC. Served 259-299 AC, kicked out by Joffrey Lannister.

Ser Preston Greenfield. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283-299 AC.

Ser Mandon Moore. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283-299 AC.

Ser Arys Oakheart. Appointed by Robert I. Served 290-300 AC.

Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 299 AC. Served 281 AC-?

Ser Boros Blount. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283 AC-?

Ser Meryn Trant. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283 AC-?

 

**Joffrey I ‘Baratheon’ (298-300 AC)**

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander. Appointed by Jaehaerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 283 AC. Served 259-299 AC, kicked out by Joffrey Lannister.

Ser Preston Greenfield. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283-299 AC.

Ser Mandon Moore. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283-299 AC.

Sandor Clegane, the Hound. Appointed by Joffrey I. Deserted in 299 AC. Served 299-299 AC.

Ser Arys Oakheart. Appointed by Robert I. Served 290-300 AC.

Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 299 AC. Served 281 AC-?

Ser Boros Blount. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283 AC-?

Ser Meryn Trant. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283 AC-?

Ser Osmund Kettleblack. Appointed by Joffrey I. Imprisoned by Regent Kevan Lannister in 300 AC. Served 298-?

Ser Balon Swann. Appointed by Joffrey I. Served 299 AC-?

Ser Loras Tyrell. Appointed by Joffrey I. Served 299 AC-?

 

**Tommen I ‘Baratheon’ (300 AC-?)**

Ser Arys Oakheart. Appointed by Robert I. Served 290-300 AC.

Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander. Appointed by Aerys II. Appointed Lord Commander in 299 AC. Served 281 AC-?

Ser Boros Blount. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283 AC-?

Ser Meryn Trant. Appointed by Robert I. Served 283 AC-?

Ser Osmund Kettleblack. Appointed by Joffrey I. Imprisoned by Regent Kevan Lannister in 300 AC. Served 298-?

Ser Balon Swann. Appointed by Joffrey I. Served 299 AC-?

Ser Loras Tyrell. Appointed by Joffrey I. Served 299 AC-?

Ser Robert Strong. Appointed by Tommen I. Rumors as to actual identity. May be necrotic experiment by Qyburn. Served 300 AC-?

 

**Daenerys I Targaryen (298 AC-?)**

Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord Commander. Appointed by Daenerys I as Lord Commander. Exiled for treason and betrayal. Served 298-299 AC.

Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander. Appointed by Daenerys I as Lord Commander. Appointed the Queen’s Hand. Served 299 AC-?

Aggo. Appointed by Daenerys I. Ko and Bloodrider to Daenerys I. Served 298 AC-?

Jhogo. Appointed by Daenerys I. Ko and Bloodrider to Daenerys I. Served 298 AC-?

Rakharo. Appointed by Daenerys I. Ko and Bloodrider to Daenerys I. Served 298 AC-?

Strong Belwas. Appointed by Daenerys I. Eunuch and former slave and pitfighter, sent by Illyrio Mopatis. Served 299 AC-?

 

**Aegon VI Targaryen (claimant) (300 AC-?)**

Ser Rolly Duckfield. Appointed by Aegon VI. Served 300 AC-?


End file.
